la prometida de un uchiha
by akikokasumi
Summary: su vida estaba estaria echa muy pronto a un uchiha que creeia amar hasta que llego el... otro uchiha pero como decirle que a el lo ama, cuando piensa que es una oportunista, y la odia con todo su ser
1. Chapter 1

**¡regrese!... si lo se aun no termino los demás fin y ya me aventé otro pero hahaha... las ideas me inundaron **

**espero les guste como a mi me gusto y los emocione como a mi **

**comenten mucho se los agradeceria mucho**

**esta un poco corto pero creo quedo bien **

**bueno los dejo leer :D**

La brisa salada le daba de lleno en su fino rostro, la playa era perfecta, la tarde estaba por caer no era una playa muy concurría pero se podía ver a una pareja jugando con las olas y a varios niños jugando con la arena... tranquilidad... la playa le trasmitía esa calma que muy pocas veces tenia, había estado hay desde el medio día, jugando en las olas, tratando de olvidar esos últimos recuerdos y acontecimientos que había pasado estos últimos meses, decidió quedarse sentada viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, todo era perfecto calma y paz sentía con ella misma

-sakura- la voz insípida la llamo por sus espaldas, no tuvo que girar para saber de quien se trataba, solo guardo silencio y trato de volver a concentrarse en ese atardecer

-llevo toda la tarde buscándote, tu tío nos espera para cenar- hablo al ver la poca atención que le daba la pelirosa

-sakura-llamo de nuevo, su paciencia estaba agotándose, la mata rosa se levanto de la arena y sacudió la arena de sus desgastados jeans, giro para encontrarse con aquel hombre alto y flaco, con su traje siempre tan pulcro, sus cabellos grises se movían por la brisa, mientras sus ojos negros estaban totalmente clavados en ella- llegaremos tarde, tengo que pasar ala oficina- regañaba mientras caminaba ala carretera, sakura tomo su chaqueta y camino tras, subió aquel lujoso auto y se dirigieron rumbo alas oficinas

El camino era largo, recibía el regaño de kabuto, sus minutos de paz se iban esfumando mientras mas hablaba ese hombre, no lo soportaba

-sabias que cuando tenga mi independencia viviré en un playa lejos de aquí- kabuto rio ante lo que había dicho sakura- para eso tu tío debe de aprobarlo, y jamás lo hará- se burlo para continuar su discurso, ella bufo, sabia que en un futuro lograría despegarse de su tío y kabuto se iría lejos y viviría en una playa, tal y como lo soñaba de niña

-deja de soñar, como cuando tenias ocho años, tus padres ya no viven, no se por que sigues soñado esas tonterías- seguía bufándose aquel peligris

Sakura guardo silencio y decidió prender la radio para no oír a kabuto, le había dado donde mas le dolía sus padre, habían pasado nueve años desde aquel accidente, el incendio donde perdió todo, sus padres, su niñez, su libertad.

Las oficinas se veían a lo lejos era un gran edificio el, uno de los mas altos en Japón, el auto se estaciono en enfrente del edifico

-no tardo, no te escapes de nuevo- sentencio kabuto para salir del auto y dirigirse al interior del edifico.

Pasaron los minutos y sakura estaba fastidiada de estar en aquel auto encerrada, desde que murieron sus padres había adquirido el odio a estar en cuatro paredes siempre estuvo encerrada, hastiada del auto apago el radio tomo su chaqueta y salió del auto, cerro la puerta y se coloco sobre esta, el aire estaba gélido, por lo alto de los edificios, observaba alas personas entrar y salir de aquel edificio, metido en sus problemas, abrocho su chaqueta, por su mente paso huir de nuevo he irse ala playa de nuevo, era un buen plan se escaparía por otra hora de tranquilidad y perderse la cena, su sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...

-¿sakura?- el aroma varonil de aquél hombre inundo su nariz y sentidos, amaba ese olor, reconocío su aterciopelada voz, giro la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa aquel hombre alto y de cuerpo trabajado, sus cabellos azabaches que le movían ligeramente con la briza , sus ojos negros clavados en sus ojos jades... su sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando el le sonrió

-hola itachi- saludo, feliz sakura al ver a su amigo parado en el mismo lugar que ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿esperas a alguien?- se acerco itachi recargándose en el auto al lado de sakura

-si a kabuto, entro por unas cosas- respondió mirando ala puerta de aquel edifico.-¿vienes a ver a konan?-

El pelinegro rio para dedicarle una sonrisa y negra con la cabeza

-vengo de paso, pase a buscar a alguien pero no se encontraba- sakura se sintió arder al ver la sonrisa de itachi, ese hombre era encantador, no entendía como konan lo había dejado por nagato.

El silencio reino un momento, sakura le sudaban las manos, quería preguntarle de el pero le daba pena

-ita... itachi- el pelinegro, la miro, la observo le dio tanta ternura verla con un sonrojo en su delicado rostro, sabia que le iba a preguntar siempre que le preguntaba por el se ruborizaba, le encantaba verla así

-¿Cómo esta sasori?- pregunto ocultando entre sus cabellos rosas sus sonrojos

-muy, bien ha preguntado por ti- sakura sonrió ante lo dicho por itachi sintió su rostro arder aun mas- te manda saludos- termino de decir itachi, miro ala entrada del edificio y pudo ver acercándose a ellos a kabuto , al llegar este dirigió una reverencia a itachi

-joven itachi, que sorpresa-

-hola kabuto, vine a ver a mi tío- sonrió para el peligris- y vi a sakura sola y decidí acompañarla hasta que llegaras- dijo mientras se reincorporaba del auto

-bueno sakura me dio gusto verte, otro día vendré a verte solo a ti- sonrió mientras le daba un bezo en su frente

-buen día kabuto- se despidió, y camino rumbo al estacionamiento de aquel edificio

Kabuto abrió la puerta del copiloto y sakura entro en seguida el entro y se dirigieron a la importe cena no descartaba la idea de que itachi estuviera en la cena

El camino era largo, tenían que cruzar casi toda la cuidad y entrar a una región prestigiada donde vivían la gente mas importante de la cuidad, cruzaron las residencias y llegaron a una mansión se estaciono en aquel estacionamiento de aquella linda casa

Sakura se adelanto no quería oír a kabuto y quería pasar desapercibida de su tío, entro ala casa y fue directo ala escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto paso entre las mucamas, a paso veloz subió aquellas escaleras, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar ala ultima puerta del corredor, giro la perilla y entro cerrando al puerta tras de si y recargándose en ella, soltó un suspiro, logro pasar sin problemas, tocaron su puerta, sakura se tenso abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer avanzada de edad,

-chiyo- susurro para abrirle la puerta y que esta entrara a su alcoba, era su nana desde que llego a vivir a esa casa, su tío la puso a su disposición además que era abuela de sasori, la anciana entro ala habitación y se dirigió al armario de la pelirrosa escogiendo una vestido que llegaba a mitad de la pierna de sakura el cuerpo era blanco y empezando al cintura era color azul marino con tul sus mangas era de encaje que le cubrían por debajo del hombre, lo puso en su cama y saco unos zapatos que hicieran juego

-chiyo hoy vi a itachi, me dijo que tu nieto pregunto por mi- la sonrisa de sakura se hacia mas grande cada vez que hablaba de sasori

-chiyo tienes que prometerme que cuando venga de a verte, nos ayudaras a volvernos a ver- cuestiono a la anciana que seguia buscando los accesorios

. /MLM-429708333-vestidos-moda-japonesa-hispter-asia tica-retro-hipster-fdp-_JM

-tu tío me pidió que te apresurara, el uchiha cenara con ustedes- hablo por primera vez chiyo, -la cena comienza en una hora- la anciana salió de la habitación siempre que venia su novio se ponía de malas era obvio que prefería que estuviera con su nieto que con el su ropa y se metió a bañar, salió en 10 minutos se que puso el vestido, los zapatos, se cepillo su pelo y quedo lista, se poso en el espejo se quedo mirando "una muñeca de porcelana" "tiene una sobrina perfecta" recordaba los halagos que los amigos de su tío les decía, no era muy alta, para no hacer ejercicio su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, sus piernas largas, delegada curvilínea, piel blanca y suave, ojos jades y su pelo largo y rosado, su mirada paro en el reloj e su pared … diez minutos... salió de su habitación y se dirigió ala sala, encontrándose con su tío, leyendo el periódico

-buenas noches, tío- saludo y se sentó enfrente de el

-sakura- el hombre quito su periódico de su rostro y clavo sus ojos verde en sakura, esta solo lo miro he hizo una reverencia, pensándolo bien hace tres días que no lo veía, su tío era muy pálido había descartado la idea de que estaba enfermo cuando el doctor dijo que tenia una salud perfecta se su pelo largo y negro demasiado lacio, se veía igual que hace tres días

-sakura ese fue lo mejor que pudiste usar- señalo el vestuario de sakura- debes de estar perfecta eres mi sobrina- regaño volviendo a poner su vista en aquel periódico

La pelirrosa solo bufo, le molestaba que todo fuera perfecto, su tío tenia una extraña obsesión con la perfección, su casa era perfecta de tamaño de decoración de limpieza de toso, kabuto era el perfecto asistente, hasta ella tenia que caer en perfección, tuvo clases de natación de gimnasia, de violín de piano, maestros privados hasta la preparatoria, todo para que fuera una dama perfecta, estaba cansada de todo esto

El silencio reino en la estancia, quien fuera interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, sakura dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, le sudaban sus manos, era su novio hace una semana que no lo veía, su rostro se ilumino y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-señor, el novio de sakura ha llegado- menciono el mayordomo que llegaba junto a un par de ojos ónix profundos, cabello azabache igual que el de itachi, su aroma era mas varonil, que el de su amigo, alto y fornido,

-orochimaru- saludo aquella voz ronca

-sakura- se acerco ala pelirrosa, sentándose junto de ella dándole un fugas beso en su frente- te extrañe- hablo mirándola a sus ojos jades, le dedico una sonrisa mientras colocaba una pequeña caja en su regazo

-te traje un regalo- la pelirrosa tomo la pequeña caja abriéndola y encontrándose una pulsera de plata en el centro tenia una flor de cerezo con diamantes rosas

-me encanta- sonrió para ponérsela y abrazar a su novio

-pasemos al comedor- hablo por primera vez orochimaru para encaminarse al comedor, junto con su sobrina y su invitado

**os gusto espero y si **

**ya saben comenten :D **


	2. Chapter 2

la puerta se abrió entrando una mujer muy hermosa su piel blanca cabello largo y negro junto con sus ojos

-¿sasuke?- llamo ala puerta del baño asegurándose de que su hijo se estuviera bañando

-hmp- se escucho del otro lado de aquella puerta, su madre solo sonrió- se te hará tarde- hablo para recoger unas ropas del suelo y salir de la habitación

La puerta del baño se abrió saliendo de ella una chico atlético su cuerpo trabajado estaba cubierto por una capa fina de agua de sus cabellos azabaches escurría esa cristalina agua tomo de sus cajones su ropa y se dispuso a vestirse, tomo sus pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul, su chaqueta y se seco el exceso de agua de sus cabellos miro su celular, faltaban dos horas para salir a la mentada cena ala que asistiría.

Se regañaba una y mil veces mentalmente por aceptar ir a cenar con su novia y familia, aun no sabia como lo había convencido esa molestia que tenia como novia, de echo aun no comprendía como acepto ser su novio, en parte le echaba la culpa ala presión de sus amigos por que fuera su novia, era linda pero no la quería, para el su novia era una molestia, había decidido cortarla pero, ella se puso a llorarle por que cenaran juntos acompañados de su familia, no pudo decir que no, pensó cortarla después de la cena no sonaba nada caballeroso, pero estaba harto de ella, debía fingir toda amabilidad y cariño asía su chica, era un uchiha, y los uchihas tenían modales de excelencia, aunque después terminara con su novia, miro su celular era hora de irse tomo aquella cajita de su cama, la miro era rosa con un listón plata, su madre compro un presente para su novia al enterarse que iría a cenar ala casa de su familia, le había insistido en que se lo llevase, lo guardo en su pantalón y salió rumbo ala cocina, encontrándose con su mama

-me voy- anuncio mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía al garaje, tomo su auto y condujo por la ciudad, la residencia de su novia era bastante lejos, otra razón por la cual la odiaba, le molestaba conducir tanto solo para verla, a el le bastaba con verla en el colegio, y eso era mucho para el uchiha. se detuvo al ver el único camino para llegar a su dichosa cena, en pleno trafico, maldijo

Los autos iban a vuelta de reda, sasuke recordaba como había pasado de ser soltero a ser novio de una molestia, sus ojos le suplicaban que dijera que si aquella propuesta, los pasillos estaban vacios solo eran ellos dos, las palabras de su amigo las recordó " " deberías de decirle que si", "todos piensas que no eres hombre"," no es nada fea, anda no seas baka y llegale"  
maldijo mentalmente a su amigo rubio, mientras de sus labios salía un si, la chica sonrió de emoción saltándole encima y besándolo ferozmente, el aduras penas trataba de besarla, en ese momento su vida fue un completo evitaba a cualquier costo, invento que estaba enfermo estos últimos tres días para no verla.

-molesta- susurraba mientras seguia en el trafico, su celular anunciaba una llama, fastidiado, pensó que era su novia, y le chillaría por no haber llegado a tiempo, vio la pantalla

-¿Qué paso?- estaba frustrado, descargaría su ira

-hermanito, que manera de saludar- se burlaba del otro lado de la línea

-acabo de llegar, ¿y así me saludas?- reía itachi del otro lado del teléfono

-por mi te hubieras quedado haya, ¿Qué quieres?- arto de aquel trafico

-solo saludar, mi padre quiere que llegues temprano, tiene algo importante que decirnos, así que comes y te vas-colgó

sasuke aventó el celular al aparte trasera, no era su noche, el trafico avanzo poniéndole fin a su frustración llego ala zona residencial, ubicó la casa y se estaciono, tomo su celular, y salió rumbo ala puerta, toco ,toco nuevamente y abrió la puerta un hombre vestido de pingüino

-pase- invito aquel hombre

-lo esperan, sígame- pidió el mayordomo dirigiéndolo ala estancia donde se encontraba su novia 

-¿Qué te dijo?- la mujer se sentó al lado de su hijo, quien sonreia

-ya le avise, vendrá en cuanto termine- le contesto a su mama

Itachi había llegado media hora después de que su hermano se fuera, su padre hablo con su madre a los 10 minutos, pidiendo que al llegar a su casa tenían que estar todos para anuncias una noticia

-¿será grave?- susurro mikoto para ella, su mano fue tomada por su hijo quien la veía de manera cariñosa

-no te preocupes mama, lo vamos a solucionar- trataba de quitarle la angustia a su madre, el sabia perfectamente que la empresa no iba muy bien, últimamente las ganancias iban descendiendo, ultimo recurso su tío , pero no lo encontró, ahora su padre diría que harían para salvar su patrimonio

La puerta de la residencia uchiha sono, mikoto se levanto y abrió la puerta

-mikoto-san- hablo aquel chico de cabello rojo

-sasori, que gusto, pasa- se giro para pasar al joven -itachi se encuentra en la estancia- sasori dio las gracias y se dirigió ala sala donde se encontraba su amigo

-¿Qué pasa sasori?-hablo animadamente el uchiha

-vine a ver como te fue- respondía de la mejor forma

itachi soltó una carcajada- no será que vienes a preguntarme por sakura- hablo burlonamente, sasori solo se sonrojo y fulmino a itachi con su mirada, pero este solo reía mas

-si- soltó con pena al verse descubierto, itachi reía mas

-ella esta bien, mas hermosa, te manda saludos- le respondía a un interesado pelirrojo,

-hable con mi abuela, me dijo que su novio iría a cenar- la voz de sasori sonaba un tanto triste

-si, iban a cenar-pero tranquilo la veras en tu descanso, el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza

-este mes no tendré descanso- hablo sin animo, le dolía no ver ala pelirrosa

-bueno siempre existe el internet y los celulares- hablo itachi, el sabia que sakura y sasori no se eran indiferentes, pero sakura tenia novio, el sabia que no era nada serio, así que al igual que su abuela, debes en cuando ayudaba a sasori a encontrarse con sakura

mikoto salió de la cocina invitándoles un poco de jugo y botanas, se quedaron charlando un rato amenamente los tres, la casa era alegría cuando estaba sasori e itachi juntos. 

Pasaban de las once y media, estaciono su auto en el garaje, tomo su chaqueta, del la bolsa de esta salió aquella pulsera, la miro, y se acerco al bote de basura la tiro

-hmp-bufo se dirigió ala entrada de su casa, maldecía por la mala noche que paso, la cena fue horrible, cuestionamientos sobre su relación, los mimos empalagosos de su novia, el berrinche y escenas dramáticas que le hizo al terminarla, incluso cuando le lanzo la pulsera en la cara, fue un asco, pensó en que tenia que entrar y ver a su padre, hablar de no se que, entro a su casa ye ncontro a toda su familia sentada en la estancia, tomo asiento , sin hacer ningún ruido, tratando de no romper aquel silencio sepulcral, miro a su padre quien permanecía serio, espero unos minutos

-ya que llegaron todos- hablo mirando seriamente a sasuke.- tengo que informales de malas noticias, la empresa esta perdiendo ganancias, puede que no vallamos ala quiebra- termino de hablar, sus hijos permanecían serios su madre miraba a fugaku,

**creo sigue pequeño el capitulo, tratare de llenarlo la proxima**

**espero comentarios no sean crueeles T_T**

**los dejo cuidense **


	3. Chapter 3

Los tres estaban sentados en aquel comedor, el silencio era incomodo nadie decía nada, se limitaba aprobar sus alimentos, se escuchaba por todo el comedor, el choque de los cubiertos contra los platas de porcelana

-gracias- agradeció sakura cuando chiyo entro a retirar los platos

El silencio inundo el comedor de nuevo, nadie hablaba, sakura miraba a su novio tan serio y apropiado, tomo su mano y el la recibió con ternura,

-¿uchiha, dime como van los negocios? - rompió el silencio orochimaru, tomando su copa de vino y tomando un poco mirándolo fijamente

-no muy bien, necesitamos incrementar nuestros ingresos- contesto, el silencio reino de nuevo, sakura se mantenía al margen, apenas la habían incluido en los negocios, su tío se molestaba cada vez que indagaba, se enteraba por que el uchiha le hablaba de vez en cuando de sus negocios, a lo cual no eran muy limpios en cuanto se trataba de su tío, odiaba verlo metido en problemas de mafiosos, odiaba tener que ser protegida de un loco obsesionado con la perfección y además mafioso

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con sakura?- interrogo ala pareja

-5 meses tío- respondió sakura , su tío embozo un sonrisa, algo terrorífica para el parecer de sakura

-¿Por qué la pregunta, orochimaru?-el uchiha volvió a hablar

-es hora, de que pongan fecha de su boda,- la pareja abrió de sobre manera sus ojos, habían escuchado bien boda

-pe... pero, tío-

-sakura soy tu tío, y protector, se lo que te conviene y tu novio es el indicado- hablo posando sus ojos en el uchiha que no cabía en asombro- y tu , mi sobria es la mujer perfecta-

-es muy pronto, apenas van 5 meses- trataba de razonar el uchiha

-píenselo- hablo orochimaru para levantarse de su silla y dirigirse ala salida- pero, no me importa si se oponen, ambos saben que lo que ordeno se cumple, estaré en mi despacho, cuando fijen la fecha de la boda, me buscan- salió del comedor, la pareja aun estaba inmóvil veían ala nada, en su mente rondaba la palabra "boda"

-sakura acompáñame al jardín- hablo su novio para darle la mano, ella la tomo y se dirigieron al jardín, nadie decía nada, era un completo silencio llegaron al jardín trasero. metro de jardín verde arboles arbustos, fuentes y columpio, se dirigieron ala fuente, sakura tomo asiento y se dispuso a jugar con el agua, el silencio reinaba esa noche

Sakura se harto tenían que hablarlo, su tío, pediría una respuesta, pero que podían decirle, llevaban cinco meses de novios, una relación estable pero que no era correcta, si se oponían al matrimonio, su tío aria lo posible por casarlos ,al igual que lo hizo para hacerlos parejas, puso su mirada en su pareja , veía ala nada sus ojos negros no se movían de un árbol, decidió ponerle fin a esto

Se paro y se coloco en frente de su pareja, este la vio directo a sus ojos jades se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

-casarnos no es una obligación-hablo sakura sin perder el contacto visual- si no quieres casarte no te obligaran, hablare con mi tío-hablo suave y pausada, espero alguna respuesta al ver que no la recibiría se encamino ala mansión

El uchiha solo se quedo pensando, quería a sakura, la quería de verdad, pero casarse era un gran paso , su relación no pasaba de la mansión o de los amigos de orochimaru, y casarse estaría al criterio de todo la sociedad... sakura y el sufrirían severas criticas y eso pondría incomodo la relación

Pensó en oponerse terminar esta relación pero orochimau se las cobraría, se las arreglaría como lo hiso para relacionarse con la pelirosa,

-¿Qué hago?- se regañaba mentalmente, miro a sakura que se dirigía ala mansión, se incorporo y la alcanzo, sus ojos jades se posaron en el, se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en su frente

-yo arreglare esto, tu entra y ve a dormir ha sido una noche larga- hablo para entrar ala mansión

El pasillo era largo, en ese momento se le hacia aun mas largo, caminaba a paso lento, bastante lento, miraba las obras de arte que había colgados en las paredes, dudaba de su respuesta, era la única forma, recordó como se había metido en esta hermosa encrucijada

fue hace un 7 meses, vio crecer a sakura y hasta que cumplió los 15 años la empezó a verla de forma diferente, lo guardo en secreto, era algo polémico. Tenia negocios con orochimaru , y le debía demasiados favores, sabia que orochimaru podía destruirlo con mucha facilidad

Una noche en que se le pasaron las copas confeso sus sentimientos hacia sakura, con quien menos lo esperaba, Al día siguiente orochimaru lo llamo, ya en su presencia le propuso el inicio

-si aceptas, tus "favores" quedaran saldados y seguirás normal un empleado mas en mis negocios ¿que dices?- sus ojos mostraban maldad pura, como podía ofrecerle eso, se maldecía por haberle dicho lo que sentía por su sobrina aquella noche de copas

-no- prefería pagar sus "favores" de la peor manera, que estar con una persona que no lo quería

-si no aceptas la que sufre es sakura, ella no eres indiferente a ti - sus ojos estaban clavados en el - si no aceptas, la que sufrirá las consecuencias de tus "favores" será ella- el uchiha no podía creerlo, lastimaría a su protegida por un simple noviazgo

-acepto-

Orochimaru, solo sonrió de forma santurrona se paro de asiento tomo su hombro- mañana en la tarde vas a mi casa- salió de su oficina dejándolo solo

Se encontraba frente a esa enorme puerta de roble, toco, y paso hasta escuchar el pases, entro a esa amplio despacho lleno de libros las ventanas grandes y un escritorio alumbrado con una lámpara, cerro al puerta tras de si, miro a orochimaru sentado tras ese escritorio de fina madera, tomando vino

-siéntate- pidió aquel pálido hombre, se acerco y tomo asiento lo miro con desprecio, aquel pálido hombre tenia una sonrisa burlona

-¿y bien?- se burlaba, solo quería pararse y molerle la cara a golpes

-¿sabes que si aceptamos, seremos la critica de todos?- cuestiono el uchiha- sakura será criticada fuertemente ¿es lo que quieres, para tu sobrina?- volvió a cuestionar a un rostro inexpresivo

-la quieres, te quiere, nada les importara, su relación siempre ha sido muy discreta, su vida matrimonial será igual- como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Quería gritar de frustración, se sentía inútil encerrada en su habitación, había pensado hablar con chiyo pero ella era abuela de sasori el chico que le gustaba, como le diría que cabía la posibilidad de que se casara

-¡rayos!-maldijo por no saber que hacer

recordó como conoció aquel hombre tan serio, tan interesante, solo con ella se portaba amable y dejaba a un lado su seriedad, se sentía protegida con el, no lo amaba, lo quería en su momento al sentirse atraída por su aroma y se madurez pero , conoció a sasori y supo que eso era solo un alumbramiento de parte del uchiha

-niña sakura- llamo chiyo a una estudiosa pelirrosa, atrayendo su atención-su tío la espera en el estudio- sakura salió junto a chiyo, se dirigieron al estudio entro, y tomo asiento frente al escritorio

-sakura, sabes que busco lo mejor para ti ¿cierto?- la pelirrosa asintió sus músculos se tensaron presentía que no seria nada bueno

-bueno tienes un novio, por la tarda vendrá a confesarte sus sentimientos y mas te vale que aceptes- tomo su pluma de nuevo y proseguío en su trabajo, sakura estaba estática , escucho bien ya tenia novio

-¿Qué esperas, vuelve a tu habitación?-regaño aquel hombre, sakura salió del estudio y corrió escaleras arriba entrado a su habitación puso seguro, se sentó en su cama, las lagrimas rebeldes comenzaban a salir

-tengo novio- susurro ente sollozos, de nuevo su tío manipulaba su vida, de nuevo hacia lo que quería

-¿y bien ?- orochimaru seguía en su pose tranquila y burlona, sabia que si se negaba tenia el poder y las armas para obligarlo, necesita casarlos, casada sakura podía tomar sin problemas su herencia y el uchiha tenia sus riquezas, era el matrimonio perfecto

-acepto- el uchiha lo miraba seriamente- pero se hará a nuestra forma- hablo

-Madara fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar- sonrió orochimaru


	4. Chapter 4

Su cara se contrajo al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara se tapo con la sabana tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero la insistencia de la puerta, lo obligo a levantarse a abrir la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?- grito molesto

-mama tiene listo el desayuno, quiere que bajes ya- hablo divertido su hermano para retirarse ala planta baja

Sasuke azoto al puerta era domingo y le molestaba que lo despertaran temprano en domingo, se froto su cara contra sus manos, tomo una camiseta y bajo ala cocina, se encontró con su mama y su hermano que lo esperaban para comer, tomo asiento y empezó a desayunar, su madre he itachi hablaban animadamente, el solo se disponía a escuchar la charla no le gustaba conversar mucho y más recién levantado, el teléfono de itachi sonó, todos guardaron silencio, itachi tomo su celular y miro al pantalla

-es mi tío madara- susurro para contestar

-hola- saludo itachi

-itachi, me dijo mi secretaria que me buscabas, ¿ha pasado algo ?- se escuchaba algo preocupado

-es necesario que regreses a konoha- su voz era seria, no hubo contestación solo se escuchaba la respiración del otro lado de la línea

-estaré ahí en esta semana- colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué te dijo?-cuestiono su madre

-vendrá en esta semana-se paro de la mesa y fue por sus llaves - debo avisarle a papa- salió de la casa dejando solos a mikoto y sasuke

-espero que madara pueda ayudarnos-

-gracias mama- agradeció el desayuno para irse a su cuarto tenia planeado salir con naruto

El mayordomo lo conducía al balcón cerca del jardín, había quedado con sakura de hablar, llego al balcón, se encontró con sakura aun traía puesto su uniforme escolar apenas había llegado del colegio

-sakura- la llamo para sentarse junto a ella captando toda su atención

-¿Qué paso? ¿nos casaremos? ¿lo elegiste tu o mi tío?- era un manojo de nervios esa pelirosa, a madara se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro le daba risa las caras de preocupación que ponía sakura, la tomo del mentón y dirigió su mirada ala de ella

-acepte- hablo tranquilo- pero si no quieres casarte lo entiendo, y hare lo imposible por evitar la boda- sus voz era suave y tranquila, sakura lo miraba aun sorprendida, le daba la oportunidad de salir de la relación, pero sabia perfectamente que no podía, su tío se lo cobraría con creces, le haría la vida mas difícil

su rostro embozo una sonrisa, tomo la mano de madara se acerco poco a poco hasta que sintió chocar su aliento contra el de ella, madara cerro sus ojos por instinto, roso sus labios con los de ella, se acerco mas aprisionando sus labios contra los de ella cálido y muy despacio la beso, lo termino rápido, no quería que sakura se sintiera incomoda, la miro ella le dedicaba una sonrisa perfecta, una idea le cruzo por la mente se levanto de su lado y se inca frente a ella, sakura abrió sus ojos de sorpresa

-sakura- hablo, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su saco-¿te casas con migo?- mostro aquella cajita abriéndola mostrando un anillo llevaba una flor de cerezo de color azul fuerte

-si- respondió para abrazar a su prometido

los ojos verdes miraban aquella escena, había mandado por paquetería aquel anillo, se asombro al ver lo rápido que llego a su casa y pidió matrimonio

-señor- kabuto entro junto con una carpeta poniéndola en el escritorio-lo mando el abogado de sakura-

orochimaru se dirigió al escritorio y tomo el sobre, le había informado al abogado que sakura se casaría y necesitaba una copia del testamento

-¿kabuto sabes por que caso a sakura y a madara? -cuestiono al joven asistente

-no señor- respondió

-en el testamento de sus padres aclaran que para que puedan tocar la fortuna sakura se debe casar, si sakura cumple la mayoría de edad y reclama su herencia, se la darán, debo de controlarla y madara es perfecto, puedo controlarlos a los dos y quedarme con la fortuna de sakura y de madara-

-¿señor por que me dice esto?- cuestiono el joven

-porque nada debe interferir en esta boda, y eres de mi absoluta confianza, y espero me ayudes ¿lo harás?- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los ojos negros

-por supuesto señor- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a madara, sus ojos se posaron en orochimaru y luego pasaron a kabuto

-lo siento no sabia que estabas ocupado- se disculpo, tratando de salir

-kabuto ya se iba, pasa- tal como dijo se retiro aquel chico, madara tomo lugar en el asiento de siempre

-dime- indago

-tengo que volver a konoha-

-¿por?-

-los negocios de mi familia están mal, me necesitan.- hablo serio madara, planeo llevarme a sakura- eso ultimo no le pareció a orochimaru

-¿porque te llevaras a sakura?- necesitaba tener a su sobrina cerca de el, tenia que tenerla dominada

-por que es mi prometida, además queremos que la boda sea en konoha ¿tienes algún problema?- madara estaba poniendo en jaque a orochimaru algo imposible

-no veo motivo para que te la lleves-

-quiero que conozca a mi familia, hacer la fiesta de compromiso y casarnos en konoha- madara lo miraba de esa forma arrogante, esa que solo los uchiha tenían

orochimaru lo miro, no podía dejar a sakura irse, pero recordó los negocios del uchiha, escucho que podían quebrar esa no era una opción para el , su plan terminaría mal, tenia que ceder ante la petición

-esta bien- rendidamente - ¿sakura ya acepto irse contigo?-

unos momentos antes …

madara se separo de los brazos de sakura lentamente, aun mantenía su aroma a cerezos en su cuerpo ,se incorporo y se sentó al lado de ella, la miro con mucha tranquilidad a esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco

-sakura, mi familia tiene problemas y me necesitan.- pauso un momento - debo viajar a konoha, inmediatamente y quiero que vengas con migo ¿aceptas?- sakura se quedo seria, irse con el a konoha, pero si aceptaba, tendría un poco de libertad y tenia la posibilidad de que conociera mas haya de itachi sobrino de madara, pero ¿y su tío ?

Madara la observaba y si como leyera sus pensamientos contesto esas preguntas que rondaban su cabecita

-yo me encargo de tu tío, y claro estaríamos un tiempo en casa de mi primo fugaku, pero por lo que hago este viaje además de los negocios es por que quiero que nos casemos en konoha eso si a ti te parece

-no hay problema- respondió gustosa sakura

luego de estar con ella unos minutos mas la dejo sola para que siguiera con sus deberes escolares

….

-ya que mi sobrina no se opone, lo acepto- orochimaru parecía normal, eso alejaría a sakura de la tonta investigación de la muerte de sus padres

-¿Cuándo marchan?-

-en dos días, puede que mañana-madara se veía serio, algo en el no le gustaba ,orochimaru cambio de opinión muy rápido -¿Qué planea?-

-¿y los estudios de sakura?, esta a mitad de año-parecía importarle mucho sus estudios después de todo sakura tenia que ser perfecta física e intelectualmente

-conozco ala directora de la preparatoria de konoha, es un colegio a su nivel no habrá problema- hasta ahora tenia respuestas para todo y solución para todo pretexto de orochimaru para no llevarse a sakura... tenia la victoria...

-perfecto, lo tienen todo planeado.-se levanto de su silla para mirar por la ventana podía verse a sakura muy concentrada en sus tareas escolares- kabuto ira debes en cuando y los llamare para saber como esta sakura y sus preparativo- sonrió con arrogancia-puedes retírate estoy ocupado- se sentó en su escritorio

Madara salió de aquel despacho, su puño choco contra la pared -mierda- pensó, tenia todo planeado se alejaría de konoha y le daría sakura la libertad que tanto quería, además que estaba dispuesto a compartirla con sasori, hasta estaba dispuesto a anular el matrimonio si sakura se enamoraba de sasori, pero kabuto lo había arruinado todo, tener visitas frecuentes era riesgoso para su plan, se tomo el puente de su nariz, ya pensaría en algo, camino hasta unos de lo tantos jardines de la mansión a lo lejos se veía sakura tomando te con chiyo, saco su aparato celular y marco un numero un hola contesto del otro lado de la línea

-tsuname, necesito un favor-no escucho nada tomó eso como un prosigue

-estaré en konoha un tiempo y necesito que metas a una muchacha a tu colegio-

-¿madara estas consiente que estamos a mitad de año escolar?-sus voz sonaba autoritaria, no por anda era directora del mejor colegio

-si lo se, estarás satisfecha y encetada al ver sus calificaciones-

-hmp- el silencio reino unos segundos- esta bien pediré su expediente a tu secretaria y yo te aviso esta noche- no necesito despedirce, solo colgó

Ya tenia una situación controlada, los estudios de sakura, el siguiente paso seria decirle a su única familia que se casaría con una mujer 15 años menor que el, su aparato vibro miro la pantalla de su celular sus ojos se tornaron sorpresivos

-diga- serio contesto

-itachi ya me informo de tu viaje ¿Cuándo llegaras?-

-en dos días- contesto sin interés

-esto es urgente, mañana debes estar aquí- la voz de la otra line empezó a sonar autoritaria y fuerte, provocando en madara una furia , nunca le gusto que fugaku le mandara de esa forma

-no puedo- contesto sin interesa, no debía comenzar una pelea

-la empresa de nuestros abuelos esta apunto de quebrar, te necesito, es urgente- esto ultimo sonó mas bien una orden que petición, madara suspiro, algo así debía ser grave para solicitarlo con tanta demanda

-estaré ahí por la noche- se sobo el puente de la nariz - estaré ahí con mi prometida- colgó antes de que fugaku pudiera hablar

-¡madara!- levanto sus ojos para ver quien le llamaba de lejos, encontrándose con su pelirrosa llamándolo a lo lejos, el se dirigió hacia ella, cruzo el jardín la noche estaba por caer necesitaba prepara el viaje, llego donde la mata rosa lo esperaba

-¿y bien ?- sakura parecía ansiosa de lo que había pasado con su tío y su novio

-tu tío acepto- sonrió ala su pelirrosa quien lo miraba asombrada

-¿enserio?- no podía creerlo podía salir mas haya de su casa y su colegio, -¡yeha!- grito para saltar de emoción ante la mirada divertida de ahora su prometido,-ya no mas encierro en la mansión, ni clase de etiqueta, de ballet ya no mas …- paro en seco y se sentó al lado de su novio sus ojos eran de preocupación -¿y la escuela?-

madara rio ante ese cambio repentino- no te rías esto es serio- inflo sus cachetes- provocando mas risas por parte del uchiha -ya lo arregle, terminaras el resto del año en el instituto de konoha- respondía a su novia que volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

-perfecto ¿Cuándo partimos?-sakura seguía con esa sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, no cabía en felicidad

-mañana por la tarde, debemos conducir hasta konoha- respondió madara-es un viaje de tres horas en auto, toma tus precauciones-sakura dio un grito de emoción, tendría libertad lo mas pronto posible

-iré a preparar mis maletas-se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a su novio

madara tomo su celular tenia una llamada vio su pantalla y sonrió

-dime-contesto

-esta niña es perfecta, tu secretaria me mando su expediente, es maravillosa, perfectas calificaciones, clases extracurriculares, perfecta conducta , no dudes que ya esta inscrita en mi colegio-la mujer se veía satisfecha por el expediente de sakura, eso enorgulleció a madara -¿Cuándo comienza ?- la mujer pregunto

-el martes- respondió feliz por tener una mujer hermosa e inteligente

-perfecto la espero el martes temprano-la mujer colgó, madera sonrió victorioso

-eres perfecta para mi- susurro , sakura era ideal era hermosa inteligente, todo una dama, además que tenia su carácter eso le encantaba.

Se dirigió rumbo ala salida mañana tenia que dejar todo en orden para salir a konoha, tenia que pensar que le diría a su familia, como decirle que se casaría con una joven, tenia que planear muy bien su plan en contra de orochimaru …

pero sobre todo tenia que enfrentarse a fugaku...

**¡comenten! :3**


End file.
